List of CITV shows
This page is a full list of CITV programs that have aired on the channel in the past. A *''Adventures on Kythera'' (1990) *''ATOM'' (5 November 2005–2008) *''Action Force'' *''Action Stations!'' (11 March 2006–2010) *''Adam's Family Tree'' (February 1997–September 1999) *''Adventure Of A Lifetime'' (1984–1987) *''Adventures From The Book Of Virtues'' (2001–2003) *''The Adventures Of Captain Pugwash'' (2000–2005) *''The Adventures Of Captain Zeelig'' *''The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers'' (1985) *''The Adventures of Grady Greenspace'' (1994–1995) *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (1985–1999) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2002–2005) *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' (1998–2000; 2006–2008; 2010) *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993–2012) *The Amazing Adventures of Morph *''The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin'' (1987–1989) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (September 1987–November 1989) (NOTE: Not To Be Confused With An 1991 Animated TV Series) *''Aladdin'' (October 1994–February 2000) *''Alias the Jester'' (1985–1987) *''All Grown Up!'' (8 October 2004–2005) *''Allsorts/Giglish Allsorts'' (1989–1996) *''Alphabet Castle'' (1993–1995) *Andy Pandy *''Alphabet Zoo'' (1983–1984) *''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' (2006) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2005–2010) *''Angelina Ballerina'' (March 2002–September 2005) *''The Angry Beavers'' (February 1998–November 2003) *''The Animal Shelf'' (1999–2002) *''The Animal Express'' (1983) *''Animal Spies!'' (30 May 2006–2008) *''Animal Stories'' (31st December 2002-30th November 2019) *Angelmouse *''Animals in Action'' (1986) *''Animaniacs'' (1994) *''Archibald the Koala'' (1996–1997) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (1995–1998) *''As Told by Ginger'' (March 2002–October 2003) *''Astro Farm'' (1992–1996) *''Aubrey'' (1984) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006–2008) *''Avenger Penguins'' (November 1993–September 1994) B *''Babar'' (May 1997–2004) *''Bad Influence'' (1990–1992) *''Bangers and Mash'' (1989) *''Barking!'' (2005–2008) *''Barney and Friends'' (1999–2007) *''The Baskervilles'' (2005–2006) *''Batfink'' (1984) *Baby Bus (2017-2019) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1996–2003) *''Batman Beyond'' (12 May 2003) *''The Beano's Dennis the Menace and Gnasher Show'' (1990–1991) *''Beany and Cecil'' (2004) *Baby Jake *''Beetlejuice'' (2004) *''Behind the Bike Sheds'' (1983–1985) *''Bel's Boys'' (2006) *''Bellamy's Bugle'' (1986–1988) *''Ben 10'' (2016–Present) *''Bernards Watch'' (Early 2003–2010) *''Best Friends'' (2007) *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' (2012–2013) *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' (2004) *''Big Bag'' (1998) *Big Cook, Little Cook *''The Big Garage'' (2004) *''Big Meg, Little Meg'' (2004–2008) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (2006–2007) *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (2002) *''Bimble's Bucket'' (1996–1998) *''Bionic Six'' (2002) *''Blazing Dragons'' *''The Blobs'' (1996–1997) *''Bonkers Bonkers'' *''Boohbah'' (2003–2004) *''The Book Tower'' (1979–1989) *''Brilliant Creatures'' (2002) *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' (1994–1996) *Bobinogs *''Buttercup Buskers'' (1984) *''Button Moon'' (1980–1988) *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' (2002) C *''Comin' Atcha!'' (2005) *''Canimals'' (2012–2014) *''Captain Mack'' (2008–2009) *''Captain N: The Game Master'' (1996) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (2002) *''Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys'' *''Captain Star'' (2002) *''Captain Zed and the Zee Zone'' (1991) *''Cardcaptors'' (NOTE: Second Half of Series Two (Star Card Arc) Never aired on CITV) *''The Care Bears'' *Cloudbabies And You! *''Caribou Kitchen'' (1995–1998) *''CatDog'' (1999–2000) *''CBTV'' (1982–1985) *''The Centurions'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''The Charmings'' *''Chatterhappy Ponies'' *''Children's Ward'' (1989–2000) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Chish 'n' Fips'' (1984–1987) *''Chocky'' (1984–1986) *''Chris Cross'' (1994–1995) *''Chums'' (1998–2003) *''CITV White Knuckle Tour'' (A live tour round the country in August 2001 & 2002) *''Clueless'' *''Cockleshell Bay'' (1980–1986) *''Coconuts'' (2006) *''Code Lyoko'' (2008–2009) *''Cone Zone'' *Cloudbabies *''Construction Site'' (1999–2002) *''Count Duckula'' (1988–1993, moved to BBC One in 1994) *''Cow and Chicken'' (1999–2000) *''Crazy Cottage'' (1996–1998) *''Creepy Crawlies'' (1987–1989) *''Crystal Tipps and Alistair'' (1985) *''Cuthbert's Diary'' (1996–1997) D *''Danger Mouse'' (1981–1992, moved to BBC Two in 2007) *''Dappledown Farm'' *''Darkwing Duck'' (1992–1995) *''Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines'' (1998) *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Delicious'' *''Delta Wave'' (1996) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1987–2000) *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (1996–2012) *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' *''Dodger, Bonzo and the Rest'' (1985–1987) *''Do It'' (1984–1988) *''Dog and Duck'' (2000–2003) *''Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds'' *''Don't Eat the Neighbours'' (2002) *''Doug'' (1992, 1997–1998) *''Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop'' (1994–1998) *''Drake & Josh'' (2005–2008) *''Dramarama'' (1983–1989) *''Draw Your Own Toons'' (2002) *''The Dreamstone'' (1990–1995) *''Dream Street'' (1999–2002) *''DuckTales'' (1987–1995) *Dino Babies (2002-2013) E *''Educating Marmalade/Danger: Marmalade at Work'' (1981–1985) *''Emu's World'' (1982–1989) *''Even Stevens'' (2000–2003) F *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' *''Fantastic Four (1994 TV series)'' *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' *''Fantomcat'' *''Feel the Fear'' (2005) *''Feodor'' (2006–2008) *''Fetch The Vet'' *''Finders Keepers'' *''First Post'' (1983–1985) *''Flicks'' (1984–1987) *''The Flockton Flyer'' *''The Forgotten Toys'' *''Four Eyes!'' (2007–2009) *''Foxbusters'' (2000–2003) *''Fraggle Rock'' (1984–1990) *''Freetime'' (1981–1988) *''From the Top!'' (1985–1986) *''The Fugitives'' *''The Funbox'' (1992-1997) *''Fun House'' (1989–1999) *''Fun Song Factory'' *''Funny-Looking Strange Animals'' (2004) G *''Galaxy High'' (1986–1994) *''Garfield & Friends'' (1990–2002) *''The Geeks'' *''Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet'' (NOTE: Two episodes (Chiller and Touch of the Reaper) were never repeated) *''The Gingerbread Man (late 1980s to 1992) *The Get-Along Gang'' *''Get Wet'' (1997–1998) *''The Giblet Boys'' (2004–2005, aired until 2008, re-aired in 2010) *''The Giddy Game Show'' (1985–1987) *''Giggly Bitz'' *''Girls In Love'' (2003 & 2005) *''Gladiators: Train to Win'' (1996) *''Goggle Watch'' *The Adventures of Gumball *''Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids'' (2000–2006, now on Nicktoons & Nickelodeon) *''Grotbags'' (1991–1993) *''Gypsy Girl'' (2001) H *''Halfway Across the Galaxy and Turn Left'' *''Handy Man'' (2008–2010) *''Hang On'' *''Harry's Mad'' (1993–1996) *Harry & His Bucketful of Dinosaurs (2009-2015) *''Harry and the Wrinklie'' *''Help! I'm a Teenage Outlaw'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (1983–1990) *''Henry's Leg'' (1986) *''Hey Arnold!'' (1997–2004) *''The Herbs'' *''Hercules'' *''Hero 108'' (2011) *''Hilltop Hospital'' (2000–2003) *''The Hive'' (2010–2012) *''Hold Tight!'' (1982–1987) *''Horrible Histories'' (2001–2002, 2009–present) *''Horrid Henry'' (2006–2007) *''How 2'' (1989–2007) *''How Dare You'' (1984–1987) *''House of Anubis'' (2014-2015) *''Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n Wrestling'' *''Huntik: Secrets and Seekers'' (2009-2012) *''Hurricanes'' *''Huxley Pig'' (1989–1990) I *''I Am Weasel'' (1998–2000) *ICarly (2019-2026) *''Iggy Arbuckle'' (2007–2009) *''In The House With Cleopatra and Friends'' *''Illusions'' (1984–1985) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1984) *''The Ink Thief'' *''Inspector Gadget'' (1984–1990) *''Invader Zim'' *''It's a Mystery'' (1996–2002) *''It's Punky Brewster'' (2000–2005) J *''Jacob Two-Two'' (1 April 2006) *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' (5 May 2004–11 March 2006) *''Jamboree'' *''James Bond Jr.'' *''James the Cat'' (1986–1987) *''Jamie and the Magic Torch'' (1985–1986) *''Jay's World'' *''Jellikins'' (1994–2008) *''Jem'' (1986–1994) *''Jim Jam and Sunny'' (2006–2008) *''Johnny and the Dead'' *''Johnny Ball Reveals All'' (1989–1994) *''JoJo's Circus'' (4 November 2005–3 December 2006) *''Josie Smith'' *''Jumanji'' *''Jungle Run'' (1999–2006) *''Just Us'' (1992–1994) *''Justice League'' (2 August 2003–2008) K *''Kappatoo'' (1990–1992) *''King Arthur's Disasters'' (2005–2007) (Now on POP in 2010 and Nicktoons from 2006-2011) *''Kipper'' (1997–2000, 2003–2004) *''Knight School'' (1997–1998) *''Knightmare'' (1987–1994) *''Krankies Television'' (2000–2005) L *''Log Jam'' (2010) *''Lavender Castle'' (1999–2000) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''The Legends of Treasure Island'' (1993–2000) *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Legion of Super Heroes'' *''Let's Pretend'' (1982–1988) *''Let's Roll with Roland Butter'' (2004) *''Life Force'' *''The Little Bang'' (2003) *''Little Blue'' *''Little Ghosts'' *''The Little Green Man'' (1985–1986) *''Little Grey Rabbit'' *''The Littlest Hobo'' *''The Little Mermaid'' (1992–2000) *''Little Monsters'' (2001) *''Little Mouse on the Praire'' *''The Lodge'' *''Looney Tunes'' (NOTE: Since 2000, the Looney Tunes license was acquired by the BBC.) *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (2013–2015) *''Louie'' (2006–2007, now owned by the BBC) M *''M.A.S.K.'' *''Mad4It'' (1998–2000) *''Magic With Everything'' (1998) *''Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' (1994–1998) *''The Magic Crown'' *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (2002-2028) *''The Magic House'' *''The Magic School Bus'' (1994–2002) *''Magical DoReMi'' (2006–2008) *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!'' (2002) *''Matt's Million'' *''Max Steel'' *''Maxie's World'' (1987–1995) *''Megas XLR'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Merlin the Magical Puppy'' *''Miffy and Friends'' (2003–2007) *''Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series'' *''Mike and Angelo'' (1989–2000) *''Military Style!'' (1990–1992) *''Moschops'' (1983–1986) *''Mr Majeika'' (1986–1988) *''The Moomins'' (1983–1985) *''Mr. Men and Little Miss'' *''Mr. Rossi'' *''Mucha Lucha!'' (2004) *''Mummies Alive!'' *''Murphy's Mob'' (1982–1985) *''My Life as a Popat'' (2004–2011) *''My Little Pony'' *''My Parents Are Aliens'' *''My Phone Genie'' *''My Pet Monster'' *''The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog'' *''Monsuno'' (2013–2014) N *''Name That Toon'' *''Nature Trail'' *''Nellie the Elephant'' (1989–1990) *''The New Adventures of He-Man'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''The New Worst Witch '' (2005–2006) *The Nerds Show O *''Oasis'' *''Oscar and Friends'' *''Old Bear'' (NOTE: Since 2006, the Old Bear license was acquired by Five) *''Once Upon a Time... Life'' *''Once Upon a Time... Space'' *''On Safari'' (1982–1984) *''Orm and Cheep'' (1983–1985) *''Out of Sight'' *''Out of This World'' *''OWL/TV'' *''Ox Tales'' *''Oswald'' P *''Passport to Treasure'' (1984) *''Percy the Park Keeper'' *''Pet Alien'' (1 November 2004–11 March 2006) *''Petswap'' (2001) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (NOTE: The Pinky and the Brain license was acquired by the BBC in 2004.) *''Pirate Islands'' *''Playbox'' *''Pokemon'' (2000–present) *Pippa Pork *Pennie the Pinkest Polar Bear (2016-2019) *Pocahontas Through You Too! *''Police Academy'' *''Polterguests'' *''The Pondles'' (1987) *''Pongwiffy'' *''Portland Bill'' (1983–1986) *''Potamus Park'' *''Potatoes & Dragons'' (5 June 2004–2008) *''Press Gang'' (1989–1993) *''Preston Pig'' *''Prove It! (2005–3 December 2010) *Punky Brewster'' R *''Ragdolly Anna'' (1982–1987) *''The Raggy Dolls'' (1986–1994) *''Rainbow'' (1972–1992) *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Ralf the Record Rat'' *''The Ratties'' (1987–1993) *''Razzmatazz'' (1981–1987) *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''ReBoot'' (1994–1998, Note: During the Series 3 run in 1998 the show was axed after being deemed too violent to air) *''Recess'' (1999–2002) *''Rescue Robots'' (2003) *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (sequel to Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds) *''The Return of Timmy Mallet'' *''The Riddlers'' (1989–1998) *''Ripley and Scuff'' (2002–2003, axed off CITV in 2010) *''Road Rovers'' *''Robotboy'' (2006) *''Rocky and the Dodos'' (1998–1999) *Roary The Racing Car *''Rocket Power'' *''Rocky Hollow'' *''Rod, Jane and Freddy'' (1981–1991) *''Roger and the Rottentrolls'' (Also known as "The Rottentrolls") (1996–2000) *''Rolf's Cartoon Club'' (1989–1993) *''Rosie & Jim'' (1990–2000) *''Rubbish, King of the Jumble'' (1992–1994) *''The Ruff & Reddy Show'' *''Rugrats'' (2005–2006) *''Running Loose'' (1986–1988) *''Rupert'' (1994–1999) S *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (1997–2006) *''Sabrina, the Animated Series'' (1999–2007) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (2005–2007) *''Sailor Sid'' *''Samson Superslug'' *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' *''Sandokan'' *''Santo Bugito'' *''Saved by the Bell'' *''Scary Sleepover'' (2004) *''Scooby-Doo'' (multiple variants until 2002, NOTE: The Scooby-Doo license is now owned by the BBC) *''The Scoop'' *''Scratch & Sniff's Den of Doom'' (2007) *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' (1985–1990) *''Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century'' *''Shuriken School'' (2006) *''Skyland'' *''SilverHawks'' *''The Singing Kettle'' *''Sir Gadabout: The Worst Knight In The Land'' (2002–2003) *''Sitting Ducks'' (2002–2003, Left after 7/7) *''The Sleepover Club'' (left after 7/7) *''Slim Pig'' *''Slow Norris'' *Stampy's Lovely World: TV Series (2009-2021) *''SMTV Live'' *''Snap'' *''Snug and Cozi'' (1996–1997) *''Sonic Underground'' (2005–2006) *''Sonic X'' (2004–2006) *''Sooty's Amazing Adventures'' (1996–1997) *''Sooty & Co.'' (1993–1998) *''Sooty Heights'' (1999–2000) *''The Sooty Show'' (1955–1992) *''Spatz'' (1990–1992) *''Spellbinder'' *''Spiral Zone'' *''Spirit Bay'' (1986) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2002–2011) *''Splash!'' (1985–1988) *''Spooks of Bottle Bay'' (1993–1995) *''Stanley Bagshaw'' (1984) *''Stanley's Dragon'' *''Star Fleet'' *''Star'' (2003) *''Starfinder'' (2003–2004) *''STARStreet*'' (2001–2002) *''Starstrider'' (1984–1985) *''Sticky'' *''Storybook International'' (1985–1986) *''Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Street Sharks'' *''Streetwise'' (1989–1992) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Superman (1988 TV series)'' *''Supernormal'' *''Sunnyside Up'' *''S.W.A.L.L.O.W.'' (1986) *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (1996–2003) T *''T-Bag'' (1985–1992) *''Tales from St Tiggywinkles'' *''Tales from the Cryptkeeper'' *''Tales From The Poop Deck'' (1992) *''TaleSpin'' (1991–1994) *''Taz-Mania'' (NOTE: Since about 1998, the Taz-Mania license was acquired by the BBC.) *''Teddybears'' *''Teen Angel'' (shown as a part of Ministry of Madness in 2004) *''Telebugs'' (1986–1989) *''Teletubbies'' (2003–2005) *''Terror Towers'' (1994–1996) *''Them and Us'' (1985) *''Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends'' (1984–1986) *''Three Seven Eleven'' *''Thunderbirds Are Go!'' *''Tickle on the Tum'' (1984–1988) *''Timbuctoo'' (1998–1999) *''Time Riders'' (1991–1992) *''Tiny Planets'' (2002–2003) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1991–1993) *''Titch'' (1997–2006) *''Tom & Vicky'' (1998–1999, and repeated since 2008) *''The Tomorrow People'' *Tommy Zoom (2007-2015) (Now aired on CBeebies) *''Toonattik'' (2005–2012) *''Top Ten of Everything'' (1998–2000) *''Totally Spies!'' (airing ended in 2008) *''Tots TV'' (1993–1998) (NOTE: Since about 2000, the Tots TV license was acquired by the BBC.) *''Toucan Tecs'' (1990) *''Towser'' (1984) *Tickety Toc (2012-2029) *''The Transformers'' (1985–1989) *''The Trap Door'' (1986) *''The Treacle People'' (1995) *Tiny Tumble (2016-2018) *''Treasure Island'' *''Tricky TV'' (2005–2006) *''Truckers'' (1992) *''Tube Mice'' (1988) *Tree Leaf Tale *''TUGS'' (1989) *''Tutenstein'' (2004) *''Tweenies'' (2001–2002) *''Twinkle, the Dream Being'' (1994–1996) *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' *''Twister'' (2001) U *''Uncle Max'' (2006–2007, acquired by the BBC in 2008) *''Under the Same Sky'' (1984–1986) *''Upstairs, Downstairs Bears'' *''Utterly Brilliant!'' V *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' *''Vampires, Pirates & Aliens'' *''Victor and Hugo'' *''Victorious'' *''Virtually Impossible'' *''VR Troopers'' W *''Walter Melon'' (1998–1999) *''Watership Down'' (1999–2001) *''Wavelength'' *''Waynehead'' *''The Weekenders'' *''Weirdsister College'' (2001) *''What-a-Mess'' (1990) *''What about Mimi?'' (2003–2004) *''Where's Wally?'' *Wallace And Gromit *''Widget'' (1992–1993) *''Wil Cwac Cwac'' (1984) *''Wild World'' *''Wilderness Edge'' (1992) *''Wilmot'' (1999–2000, repeated one last time in 2003) *''The Wind in the Willows'' (1984–1988) *''The Winjin Pom'' *''Winx Club'' (2006) *''Wisdom of the Gnomes'' *''Wizadora'' (1993–1998) *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *''Wolf It'' (1993–1996) *''The Wombles'' (1989–1991) *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' (1989–1990) *''Woof!'' (1988–1997) *''The World of David the Gnome'' *''Worldwise'' (1985–1987) *''Worst Best Friends'' (2003) *''The Worst Witch'' (1998–2001) *''Wowser'' (1990–1991) *''WYSIWIG'' (1992–1993) Y *''Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!'' (2003–21 May 2004. This programme is now owned by CBeebies as of 2010) *''You Can Do Magic'' (NOTE: Originally broadcast part of a special You Can Do Magic Week in Summer 2003) *''You Can't Do That on Television'' (1996–2000) *''You'll Never Believe It!'' (2004) *''Your Mother Wouldn't Like It'' (1985–1988) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (23 June 2004–9 October 2006) *''The York Show'' (5 August 2004) Z *''Zzzap! (1993–2001)'' *''Zot The Dog'' (1996–1997) Category:Content